The Nightingale
by ShadowMaze
Summary: She is the last of her kind from the modern era; bearing a fate of what seemed liked a final one for her clan. Until, that is, that she is taken into the feudal era to find some peace; which comes unexpected when the Lord of the Western lands hears this fallen bird sing her tale in ways that would make the strongest of enemies have a change of heart. Rated R for future chapters.
1. Prologue

Hello there my dearest fanfic readers! This is my second fanfiction that I have ever done~  
So I am hopeful that this will surely it gets some hype as my other fanfic has. Hooray~  
Anywho~ Let me give you the basic of the OC of this fanfic and be on our merry way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own my OC and the other OC's that will appear in future chapters. I also must tell you that this fanfic is a bit on the AU side of most things~  
And also, as from the fanfics you may have previously read or heard of: I only hold knowledge of the actually storyline of the Inuyasha series by a fair handful- So please forgive me if I mistake something or mistake on a characters personality.

Name: Michiko Merodī (MiMi for short)

Age: A little over Kagome's Age

Race: Human (Or Immortal Enchantress- Whatever you prefer)

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Silvery Purple (Or a light lavender)

Eye Color: Honey colored that fades outward to a settle purple (Idk….Fun color eyes)

* * *

Prologue:

 **Kagome's P.O.V~**

"I promise I will be right back-" I insisted, staring down at the pair of golden eyes that would fall into a pit of desperation and wanting when the mention of me heading back into the present uttered to his attention. "You know I that I have a major testing schedule this week."  
"I know…" He sighed, having that small pout of disappointment planted on his face. "But I rather have you here instead of there!"  
"Inuyasha- I don't really have a choice." I said, resting a hand on his shoulder to assure him that everything will be alright. "Besides~ You still want me to bring your favorite type of ramen from there, right?"  
This made him only hold onto his breath for a good moment or so until he huffed in annoyance. "Fine…But you better be back before my ass of an brother arrives."  
"You know I always do Inuyasha." I said, getting ready to leap myself back into the bone eaters well to my present day era until he quickly grab my hand and turned me to him to give me a kiss on the lips; making me giggle softly when I pulled away. After the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha proposed to me to be his mate. Of course, I told him he would have to gain the permission of my family; switch started out as a simple joke on my part. But, to everyone surprise, he actually took it seriously and asked them when I got back to tell my family of the good news about Naraku. They agreed, but only under the condition that we wait until I finished my schooling, and that I attend school at least one week at a time, or two weeks if there's something major, leaving the rest of the time to keep studies here in the feudal era and some at home. As far as a few bumps on the road, both he and I have been taking the manner well. And it's a plus cause that promise was made over two years ago, and I only have a year left of high school of just doing anything I really wanted.  
"…Good Luck Kagome." He muttered under his breath, letting my hand go free when I nodded and leap into the boner eaters well; letting the relaxing aura do what it does best until I heard the sound of car horns and the traditional average song of sirens from a far distance.

"Oh~ Hey there sis!" My brother implored when he saw me climbing out of the well, having a big smile on his face. "You're home early!"  
"Well, I did promise everyone that I would bring them back some of their favorite foods from here." I kid, lightly patting the boys now messy black hair. It seemed like almost yesterday that Sota was just in elementary school when the issue of the jewel and Naraku were haunting many of my friends and families mind; though he was still rather clueless of what was actually happening. And now he was in the age of beginning his years if middle school: And is at the top of his class out of everyone from this side of the district.  
"Really?"  
"Well- I also needed some space to study before my big test." I added, giggling softly as I followed him into our home; then coming to an complete stop when I heard my mother talking to someone from across the hall.  
"Oh- Back early I see." Grandpa said, waddling his walk out of the kitchen to greet Sota and I.  
"Uh- Who's mom talking to Grams?" Sota asked, seeing that he was as equally confused to why there would be an unannounced guest as I was if he didn't even know about it. Grandpa, however, seemed to understood our curiosity, gesturing to follow him into the room mom was speaking to the stranger too.

"Darling, Kagome and Sota are back." He said once we entered, watching a smile flash on her face when he stood and turned to us for a hug of welcome.  
"My two babies! I am so happy." She giggled softly, patting Sota on the head as she let the other rest on my shoulder. "I thought you weren't coming back until two days from now."  
"Apparently, she needed space from Inuyasha and wanted to shop for food for them." Sota explained for me, looking behind our mom, as I done so, to find a girl dressed in a simple black long sleeve v-neck top with a stitch on heart in the center, loose black skinny jeans that looks like it has seen some better days, and a necklace in a shape of a music note bore around her neck. She had the face of what a young model has with lavender high-lighted hair. But what made her so unusual was that her eyes started out as some color of honey where the pupil laid and branched out into a settled shade of purple. In fact, her eyes is what enchanted my curiosity the most.  
And mom seemed to take note of how we stared at the woman before us. "Oh…Um." She muttered, looking over at the woman, her brilliant smile turning more pitiful when she done so. "Please wait right here with Grandpa." She said to the woman, who only nodded ever so sadly to her as a reply while she rushed us out to the hallway.  
This has gotten me interested. "Mom….Who is she?"  
"And why does she look like someone hurt her?" Sota pitched in.  
For a moment, there was silence between us and our mother. But the silence was quickly taken out of the equation when she began to explain. "You see…The girl that is in the room right now is a relative of ours."  
"A relative?" I asked, confused. Sure, I knew we had some family members that we visit that are outside of the Higarashi shrine; and even though they were fairly distance, never once have I seen one of our relative like the girl in the other room. "How so?"  
Mom took a moment to ponder and think of a way to explain her answer. "Well….She is from a family branch that is….very well hidden under normal eyes."  
"Mom….What are you talking about?" Sota asked, once more having the same confusion as I was having.  
Sighing, mom simply let her instincts take over. "She is related to us, but she is what most people now a days refer to her type as a 'witch', or an enchantress to be more appropriate."

This caught us off guard. Sure, I still believed that there were such things as demons, angels, and all sort of enchantment of people out there; especially sense I mostly travel to and from the present to the past on a regular bases. But to be related to, yet, another person who is like a priestess as I was was an shocker on my part. But, most of the time, an priestess or witch is usually a wise, but relatively happy individual; which was opposite of what I saw in that girl when I saw her. "Okay….but why is she here is her type is supposed to be secret?"  
Mom face turned more sorrowful, looking down at the floor. "She…She is the last of her kind." She said, explaining to what had happened to her kind of individuals that caused her to appear here when one of her closest sisters turned her in to our care. Apparently, there was an sickness that was beginning to spread throughout her people; and it had been caused by her sister when signs of madness began to form itself to this clan of hers. And, from what mom could give, that the only way to end this terror she explained of was to...exterminated them; only allowing her to survive for reasons that were both unknown to our mom or to herself.  
"Oh…How sad." I said, knowing how might the girl might feel at the moment; remembering all the times that happened when Naraku was still around to cause chaos when he felted it desired.  
"Yes….But this is why I am glad you came when you did Kagome." She said, having a smile form back onto her face when she turned to me.  
Which made me smile when I got the hint of what she meant by it. "Let me guess, you need me to be her friend in this time of need and help her heal herself for the better, yes?"  
"Yes….and I will also like for you to…let her travel with you to the feudal era." She added, making me halt in my tracks.  
"W-Wha?"  
"Please Kagome…I know the idea of having her travel with you to the bone eaters well may not work in the thought, but I think it might do her some good."

"I don't know…"I said, trailing off to how the thought might play out. I know Inuyasha will have a fit if the idea works and she was able to travel with me to and from, also knowing that Miroku will still be a bit of a pervert, which might make her uneasy. And then there was the thought of how she might react to some of the people that are there in the village.  
"Please sis…she obviously needs our help." Sota insisted, having those unpredictable puppy dog eyes that begged for me to give in and agree.  
' _I guess there is no choice._ ' I said to myself, giving them all a smile. "Well….have use introduced."  
"Oh I knew you would accept!" Mom beamed, giving me a quick hug before letting us re-enter the room of where this woman sat; watching her look up towards us when mom gave her the okay to stand and come to her side.  
"Kagome….This is your cousin Michiko." She said, smiling from ear to ear when Michiko looked over to me. "Michiko….This is my daughter Kagome; your cousin."  
"It is very nice to meet you." I said, holding my hand out for her to shake.  
I could tell that she was shy at first, unsure if it was okay for her to greet me or not. However, I gave her a smile that said it was okay and had her shake my hand. "Hi…" She muttered, her voice sounding like the chiming of a bell.

This was going to be an interesting week for me.

* * *

Please rate and comment to what you think~  
Be sure to read my other fanfics when you can and you all have a cookie dookie bookie lookie day.


	2. Enchanted

Second chapter of this story~ Hooray for me!  
This time this chapter will be in Michiko's P.o.v~ And perhaps other characters in between. I wonder what her mind is and ticks- But we will see now won't we.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own my OC and the other OC's that will appear in future chapters. I also must tell you that this fanfic is a bit on the AU side of most things~  
And also, as from the fanfics you may have previously read or heard of: I only hold knowledge of the actually storyline of the Inuyasha series by a fair handful- So please forgive me if I mistake something or mistake on a characters personality.

Name: Michiko Merodī (MiMi for short)

Age: A little over Kagome's Age (Or looks like it)

Race: Human (Or Immortal Enchantress- Whatever you prefer)

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Silvery Purple (Or a light lavender)

Eye Color: Honey colored that fades outward to a settle purple (Idk….Fun color eyes)

* * *

Chapter 1: Enchanted

 **Michiko's P.O.V~**

It's been over a week now sense I have arrived here in my Aunt's estate shrine, already welcoming me with open arms when I was introduced to them. But though they wanted to ask and find out of what had happened on the night of my clans passing, I kindly declined to answer their worried thoughts; for I wished to only speak of it once the pain of that memory settled into just that: A memory. "What sorts of foods do you like MiMi?" Kagome, my late cousin, asked was we strolled down the market plaza; throwing a large load of ramen and other dry foods into the basket that was provided for us.  
"Do not worry about providing for me Kagome." I said, giving her the best smile I could muster up as I grab my own means of supplies for this time-travel trip of hers that her mother fondly spoke of. Though the information was grim and short, it was enough to keep me interested and wonder what I will need to take for myself; if the well is willing to allow me to travel with her that is. "I will get what I need."  
"Are you sure?" She continued to insist. "I-I mean, I am more than willing to help-"  
"Please," I assured. "Only worry about your belongings and your mates that you mutter about."  
Kagome blushed softly. "D-Do I really talk about him that much?!"  
"Only for those that are able to hear your quiet whispers, yes." I answered, grabbing a few more materials of herbs, food, and some spice water supplies for the run before beginning to turn towards the medicine clinic. "But let us continue to gather our things before the trip."  
"O…Okay." Kagome replied, telling me she rather wait out here at the clinic's door as I searched for what I need to get.

 **Kagome's P.O.V~**

' _Such a strange one she is._ ' I told myself, setting our large amounts of produce and supplies next to the bench side as I waited for Mimi to finish her gathering. I knew she wasn't at all of what I could expect from a relative, but from what the information my mother said about her: She was taking her tragedy well. Course, it didn't help my worry be at ease when she insisted to not worry about it. " _It is nothing for your concerns._ " She said to me one night after I got done with another test that I had to take again online, having that smile that said she will be okay; yet her eyes said otherwise. Maybe she wasn't okay and she just didn't know it; or maybe she was taught to only shed some sorrow when alone or something. Either way, my curiosity of her was like something right out of a fantasy mystery novel. There was just something about her that seemed so innocent yet so dark that it is hard to say of what she really is. I even listed them.

One: She was really quiet the majority of the time.

Two: Mimi doesn't mind talking about herself, but it's extremely defensive when it is about other topics that are related to her. Probably for good reason; but still very strange.

Three: She is trained in the European arts of combat~ (Even though she was born and raised here in Japan.) But why she is trained in that was unknown to me.

Four: She almost never takes off that music note necklace, even to bed. Told me it was something to remember by. But of whom or what I do not know.

Five: She has this symbol engraved thingy on a chain, also around her neck, that she barely lets anyone see. Why would someone do that? What was its propose?

And the list of her goes on and on- It was as though she herself was just as much as a mystery; whether or not she knew about it. And though I wanted it to be at the top of my priorities, my other concern about the manner is whether or not she could travel with me to the feudal era. It has never been done before. Hell- Even my mom tried to travel with me there at one point, only to be the one to be left behind. (And we tried it again repeatedly until we just gave up on the idea.)  
"I am set Kagome." She said, snapping me out of my own thoughts as she stepped out of the clinic shop; looking over at me with those empty but fruitful eyes.  
' _Why do I feel like I need to tell her that she isn't alright?_ ' I asked myself, leading her out of the plaza and back to the shrine.

 **3** **rd** **Person's P.O.V~**

Once Kagome and Michiko came back to the Higarashi shrine, the two ladies went their separate ways to pack and be with themselves; one in the guest room and the other in her own given room. For Kagome, packing was like second nature to her, or as far as she could tell when it comes to the topic. First her many changes of clothing, then some of her text books for later study, then came the dry foods to be packed in their own spate compartment inside her handy travel bag, and finally the other needed supplies to be pack in the other compartment. "Phew…All finished." She smiled, turning out of her room and towards Michiko's door; knocking lightly along the wooden surface.  
"I am going to be a while….Please wait." Michiko replied from behind the door, making Kagome a bit baffled about if she knew if it was her or some other person.  
"Uh…Need any help?"  
"No thank you." She replied, not even thinking of another thought. "Please just wait down the stairs until I am."

 **Michiko's P.O.V~**

I waited until I was sure Kagome was out of ear shot, holding the items of my herbs, spices, and spiced water in hand until I set them down in front of me. Though I am the last of my clan that know of everything that is secret, I was still moral enough to keep those secrets hidden until I was in this federal era time that Kagome had detailed for me to paint. "Now to add the mint into the water and allow the root of the aloe and gin to get liquidly and fine." I muttered to myself, setting the bottle of the containments near the window, then turned towards the closet that had my only survived uniform that was given to me: A peasant top with black, silver, and white embroidering, black jean made skinnies, and the traditionally made black travel boots with heart shaped buckets to fasten them with. And to add for some flare, I have my father's old hooded cloak that I managed to save before I came here.

Carefully, I traced my hand over the details of the outfit before I took it all out and laid them out of the bed; then began to strip out of my everyday attire and prepared myself for the trip ahead.

 **Kagome's P.O.V~**

I began to worry about time when I saw that the sun was beginning to set towards evening, making me wonder what was taking MiMi so long to prepare. "How much longer can she be?" I asked myself aloud, resting my cheek in my hand as my foot tapped impatiently. I know I had my moments where I needed another hour or so to pack to and from here and the past, but this is almost indecent for my standards.  
"Sorry I was late Kagome." She called, making me turn to her to protest about making me wait until I saw how she was dressed; my eyes wide with awed. Never in my entire life have I ever seen someone looked so…well-warrior like while looking like she was some form of grace that was sent into this world. Very cheesy, I know. But that is what I can describe her. "Kagome….Is there something wrong?" She asked, noticing how my stare had lingered longer than needed; making me blush in embarrassment as I noticed the sword that was attached to her hip.  
"Is…Is that your blade?" I asked, hoping to distracted her from noticing my awed stare; nodding in reply as I pulled her hood over her head.  
"It is- Made it myself from the purest of ember diamonds from the mountain sides of the middle east."  
"The Middle East?!" I gasped, not believing of what I was hearing.  
"Yes…But my other smaller ones came from other places as well." She laughed, looking up at the entry of the boner eaters well. "And as much as I like to tell you everything of my travels…I believe we need to be going to the feudal era of yours."  
"O-OH! Right." I nervously giggled, leading her inside the shrine where the well resided; both now sitting down along the edge; taking in a deep breath and prayed for the well to allow Mimi to pass through as we both jumped inside the abyss.

At first, I felt nothing of Mimi's presents near me; which made me worry and sad until I saw her appear right next to me; having the light of the setting sun glare into the well just enough to make her have an enchanted look in all of her features, making me go breathless once more of how graceful she looked. ' _It….It worked!_ ' I told myself with glee, smiling from ear to ear as I told her to follow and let me do all the talking when Inuyasha began to call down for me.  
"Kagome!" He growled, lightly irritated of how late I was for getting here when he drugged me up into his arms. "Damn it woman, do you know how close I was for jumping in there to get you."  
"Sorry." I said, kissing him on the cheek as a blushed formed on his face, looking up back towards the well when Mimi finally climb herself all the way out.

Next then I knew, Inuyasha had his blade taking out and was pointed towards her. "And who the hell are you?!"  
"SIT BOY!" I shouted, watching him forcefully fall face first into the earth; walking over to Mimi when I saw her having an blank stare towards my mate. "I'm sorry about him- He's like that with everybody."  
"I am taking this is the man who you swore to mate with." She said, not sounding surprise in the slightest. In fact, she just sounded more pleased and accepting than anything else, even when he looked up at glared at her direction.  
"Yeah- what of it? Don't like it?"  
She remained silent at his question, holding out a hand to him without another care or thought to help him stand up from his own two feet. "Not at all- I, in fact, see how you make her happy by the way she has been talking about you."

 **(Time Skip! SOUND THE GAME OF THRONES THEME!)**

 **Michiko's P.O.V~**

I waited outside on the top of Inuyasha's and Kagome's hut, hearing their bickering of their quiet talk ever so slightly as stared up at the clouds that were beginning to form colors of orange, purples, reds, and some yellow; tracing out various patterns to recall for some tales to share and make. Beside from meeting Kagome's mate for the first time, I was also introduced to a former demon-slayer named Sango, her younger brother Kohaku, her husband and fellow monk Miroku, a child fox demon named Shippo, and the villages old, but very wised leader Lady Kaede and her assistant Rin.

All were relatively interesting and unique in their own interest when their curiosity came out, asking all sort of questions about who I was and where I was from. I only answered the few that Kagome wasn't for sure of the answer for while she handled and explained the rest of what was needed. But the one person that had gotten themselves particularly attached to me was Rin herself; and I the same towards her when I agreed to accompany her throughout the village to gather flowers (Which was her favorite pass time.)

"Lady Michiko!" She called up to me, sounding cheery as she could be as I let my hooded face turn towards her.  
"Yes my dear- Do you need something?"  
"Lady Kaede said you are invited to stay in my hut!" She informed happily, her smile going to ear to ear as she practically begged for me to follow her to the hut she said she had.  
"Alright my dear." I said, leaping myself down from on top of Kagome's hut. "But let Inuyasha and Kagome know of it first- We don't want them panicking over where I disappeared to."  
"OKAY!" She giggled, running into the hut the two were residing in, almost shouting out of pure joy when she told them, then came running out, grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the little hut that was only a few yards away from their place.

Once inside the little hut, she had me seat myself near the fire pit; having the aroma of some sort of stew and rice cooking inside the pot that was in the pits center, setting out different forms of plates and cups before me, then setting another set of similar plates on the other side, and repeated to do so until all four sides of the pit was set up almost as though she was expecting come company. "I can't wait for you to meet Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken!"  
' _There's that name again._ ' I told myself, recalling the number of times Rin had described her many travels with this Sesshomaru and Jaken characters; making myself curious to what these people looked and acted like. "If you don't mind- Can you tell me again of how you know of these two?"  
"Oh- Lord Sesshomaru is the Western Lord of these lands! AND is the most powerful beings than all of the others!"  
"I see….And What of this Jaken?"  
"Oh- He's Lord Sesshomaru's assistant and advisor. Though he's a bit mean- He has a good heart." She admitted, giggling until she was almost pink with glee; gasping loudly in more joy when a voice of a croaked and old being was heard from outside, sounding like he was in some form of protest as I watched Rin run out of the hut. "THEY'RE HERE!"

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V~**

As on que, I hear the gleeful call of Rin coming out of her hut; watching her run up and embrace me by the hip. "You're here! You're here!"  
"What did I say about do that you ungraceful-"  
"Silence Jaken." I told him, looking down at the growing child, soon to be teenaged in a manner of days (if not weeks at most). Though I don't express enough of how I should feel about the growing girl, I have grown attached and had formed myself to be a father figure for her; helping her whenever I was able to visit when she asked, or even give her a small token now and again.  
"Rin…Is everything okay?" A feminine voice came from her hut's entrance, my eyes taking in the site of a woman dressed in black, white, and silver; having her hood roll back to reveal her face. She looked young, but mature all at once; having fair skin and straight brilliant light lavender hair that framed her face. But the most unique feature about this mystery woman was her eyes: Honey yellow that faded into a purple hue.

Rin beamed up at the woman, running towards her and grabbing her hand, then lead her to come closer towards me. "Lady Michiko~ This is Lord Sesshomaru!" she told the woman, who looked up to me with a gentle and curious stare, then smiling and bowing slightly before me.  
"I have heard only great things about you my Lord."  
Normally, I would like for someone like her to show such display of respect. However, something inside my chest and mind screamed for me to not allow her to do such a thing, feeling my heart pound and skip beats when her scent hit my nose in an most pleasant of ways. ' _Honeysickle…And lavender._ '  
"You see Rin, she has some manners!"  
"And you must be Master Jaken." She added, her voice sounding so light and gentle as she did the same greeting as she has done towards me. "An honor to finally meet."  
"I-I-I….Well, how nice of you." He shuttered, rightfully knowing how rare he is greeted in such ways; still having that small smile planted on her face when she raised herself back upright; noting the sword that was strap to her hip. It wasn't like any of the blades I have seen before.  
"Please my Lord! I have made enough food for everyone to have!" Rin announced, leading us all inside of her small hut that I help provide for; watching Michiko set herself properly across of where I seated myself, helping Rin pass some of the food around before dining into the meal herself.


	3. The Power of the Witch and her Song

Third chapter~ Do a Happy Dance!  
This chapter will be in Sesshomaru's P.o.v~ And will switch between Michiko and the other characters. I wonder what is going through old Fluffy's head; especially when troubles appears before the day is even done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own my OC and the other OC's that will appear in future chapters. I also must tell you that this fanfic is a bit on the AU side of most things~  
And also, as from the fanfics you may have previously read or heard of: I only hold knowledge of the actually storyline of the Inuyasha series by a fair handful- So please forgive me if I mistake something or mistake on a characters personality.  
Another Disclaimer: I do not own any songs and/or lyrics- Those belong to their respectful artist that made them.

Name: Michiko Merodī (MiMi for short)

Age: A little over Kagome's Age (Or looks like it)

Race: Human (Or Immortal Enchantress- Whatever you prefer)

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Silvery Purple (Or a light lavender)

Eye Color: Honey colored that fades outward to a settle purple (Idk….Fun color eyes)

* * *

Chapter 2: The Power of the Witch and her Song

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V~**

Michiko smiled and simply sat there the entire time as Rin nearly chatted her ear right off, remaining silent unless she needed to add a kind remark or gesture. ' _Her scent is of a human…Yet isn't at once._ ' I told myself, merely observing this Michiko character from the corner of my eye; observing her exotic mixture of scents more closely as more confusion rung into my head like bees to a hive. She was human, yet of something different entirely. But it wasn't of demon, god, goddess, or even a spirit that possessed in her scent.  
"Do you need help with the dishes Rin?" She asked, having most of everyone's plate in her long and fragile-looking hands; only to get rejected by Rin right off the back when she took them back.  
"Lady Kaede said that new and welcomed guest aren't allowed to clean up after themselves- For it is considered rude."  
"Are you sure dear?" She asked, looking a bit shock; as though she had never heard of such common knowledge.  
"Uh-Huh!" Rin replied. "Besides- It's Master Jaken's turn to help with cleaning up the mess."  
"W-WHA?!" He croaked, making become a bit agitated when the idea of him protesting showed itself in all of its glory. "H-HOW DISGRA-"  
Before Jaken could finished his sentence, I only caught a second of a glance to find Michiko had unsheathe her unfamiliar blade; having the blade almost having to spilt the mind of my loyal, yet annoying servant at his head by nearly a fraction of a centimeter. "I do not mind of opinions such as yours in one day now and again." She said calmly, keeping her features relaxed until she allowed her stare to becoming something that even shook me in some fright. "But continue to do so- I will not show you the kind of mercy others had only dared to even dream of."  
"I-I…" Jaken muttered, bowing before the odd woman. "I-I am sorry L-Lady Michiko…I should have been m-more respectful about m-my actions….E-E-Especially a-after how kindly you g-greeted me."  
Under normal situations, this woman would've been dead by now for even threatening my servant. However, I felt at peace with how she handled the manner of Jaken's annoyance; approving in fact. "Come on Master Jaken!" Rin giggled, paying no mind of Michiko's actions, dragging the poor sod towards the opposite side of the room. "The dishes aren't going to do themselves!"

Once they were on the other side of the hut, I found that I was, practically, left alone with the alluring woman next to me; enough to perhaps have some small talk. ' _But what to ask the maiden…Or how to even start with one…_ '

 **Michiko's P.O.V~**

For some time now, I noticed how the Lord had glanced his gazed towards my direction; looking curious to figure out what I was, who I was, and what I can possibly achieve (If that is even possible.) I sort of found the not so secret glazing kind of cute. "Rin told me of how you and her met." I said, wanting to break the silence that was growing between this Lord and myself; smiling some when he turned his attention fully onto me instead of his pondering thoughts. "It was noble of you to take her in under your wing when no one else even dared. Hell- Some probably thought she was some sort of curse, being orphan and all."  
"…Did she say anything else?" He asked, keeping his cool exterior well-kept in place when he glanced away.  
"She said quiet a many of tales about the travels when she stilled was next to your side." I answered, letting my unsheathed sword rest easy on my side once more; resting in along my lap when I rested the back of my head against the wooden surface of the wall behind me. "All, in my opinion, very honorable for many to admire to in a way."

He remained silent, either unsure of what to say or was completely ignoring my kindness entirely. Either way, I was fine with; I was expecting such a response from someone like Sesshomaru. He was a demon Lord of the Western lands- That enough gave me an idea of how he would react and reply towards a human like myself; and that was elementary information to learn when one was from a clan such as mine. I was human, yes. But I was a special kind of one. "…Tell me about yourself." He said after a moment of silence; making me smile a bit more when I looked up at him.  
"What do you wish to know my Lord?"  
"…What are you…exactly?"  
' _Poor old fool…My scent is making him confused._ ' I laughed to myself. "I am a Human, if that is what you are referring to."  
"….But what sort of human?" He rephrased, hoping that will get me to give him a straight answer out of myself.  
Which I did. " You can refer to me as…a enchantress of sorts. Or an witch, if it pleases you."  
"A witch?" He echoed, letting the word roll off of his tongue like it was a foreign word for him to hear. "Interesting…."  
I giggled softly, enjoying how he was keeping his cool about what I was. "Not really….It took me years to become what I am now."  
"How long was that?" He asked, his mask slipping slightly to show his interest of what I was.  
"Has your mother ever told you to never ask a Lady her age?"  
He was about to reply when the present of the calm village changed into some venomous. He because of the scent change; while I could hear the tempo of the environment turn into something sour and ominous, like a play of when the bad guy comes in to spoil the peace for the rest of the cast.  
I quickly stood on my own two feet and darted out of the hut, telling Rin to remain inside until I returned; keeping the sword of mine close towards my hip side as Sesshomaru followed my example.

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V~**

Having the speed of her stamina on their side, the enchanting Witch and the Great Western Lord found the source of where the taint was coming from; seeing the beast in its full demonic form, having a black plague of thick fog leaking out of his mouth as its eyes glowed an eerie red. "WIND SCAR!" The sound of Inuyasha echoed out, the two beings seeing the claws of Inuyasha's abilities mark this horrid creature along it's back side; then dodging the beasts attack by only a hair when he saw it was unharmed from the attack.  
"Inuyahsa!" Michiko called out, running towards Inuyasha when Kagome appeared beside him.  
"Huh?" The Half-Breed questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
"Give a wild guess." She replied, turning towards the horrid creature when Sesshomaru gave his turn of cutting the beast down from where it stand; only to be flown towards were the rest of them stood, landing with a thud onto the earth below.  
"W-What is this thing?" Kagome asked, finding that her purifying arrows, as well, were not doing any harm.  
Michiko let her special scenes take flight when the aura of the creature's scent, weakness, and weak spot was glowing into her view of site; her eyes becoming like those of an eyes when she quickly discovered what the creature was: ' _Jabberwockie….Tainted from heartbreak….'_ Michiko told herself, taking out her hidden pendent from underneath her top, uncorking it's top and drinking some black liquid from its inside before replacing it back in place.

She closed her eyes slowly as her heart rate began to slow down, letting the noises of her friend's questions and panic about the sad site of one of the most gentle creatures she learned of go dead silent; feeling the aura of her blade levitate from her hand and multiply itself around her, then levitating herself when the under part of her lavender hair began to glow in a sea of rainbow while her aura of her powers began to leak out like a gentle flame from the corners of her eyes, having a symbol of an pagan's moon symbol appear in the center of her forehead. " _Raenn aep Aine Spar'le!"_ She echoed out, forcing her palm to face forward towards the tainted jabberwockie, hearing the tainted beast cry out in pain and headed itself towards her; only to miss and take in another fire attack from the witch when she floated out of its view.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V~**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing with my own two eyes. This human witch, however she may appear at first, was now at the levels that was close to matching, no- Surpassing my own abilities; by just uttering a spell unknown in my own tongue. "W-What is she?!" My idiot brother asked aloud, looking shock and fear-struck while he merely watched her battle the beast out on her own.  
"I-I knew s-she had powers…B-But this off the charts!" His mate gaped, also merely standing there like a log as my heart skipped another beat in both panic and, oddly enough, worry; running to Michiko's side without another thought as I notice what she was patterning out for me to strike.  
"Soryuha!" I shouted, quickly drawing out Tōkijin from to unleash it's attack; watching this dark shape creature cry out its one final cry when it began to shrink into something that resembled a fox, panther, humanoid hybrid.

I watched Michiko from the side when she walked up to the odd looking creature, returning to her normal state when she knelt down before the odd creature; who looked up at her with sad yet graceful eyes. "Ir abelas, ma vhenan…." She muttered to it, featuring the same emotion as the beast that was a threat to ourselves and the village of which Rin resided.  
"Ma melava halani…." It replied, upon which Michiko looked away from the creature before holding it's hand; as though she was trying to comfort it to a better place. Why would she act upon such a task confused me, and everyone else in the area, a great deal. In fact, it should've been the opposite and been left for dead. ' _What is she planning to do?_ '  
"Dareth shiral….My friend…"She muttered, allowing the creature to fall into her arms; on which Michiko simply cradled the creature without another care.

 **Michiko's P.O.V~**

' _No gentle creature deserves this fate…_ ' I told myself, cradling the dying Jabberwockie in my arms as the hum of the environment began to return back to a gentle tone. But it sounded more sad and depressing, knowing that there was another fallen soul to help fertile the earth; reminding me of the tone that my lost clan sounded once I had to end the illness that plagued them. And what made it all the more tragic about this manner was that this Jabberwockie was with child; twins to be in fact. ' _No gentle creature deserves such an end when one can't even begin._ '

" _A naoidhean bhig,… cluinn mo ghuth_

 _Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn…."_ I began to sing aloud for the dying mother to hear, seeing the warm of the closing death of her uneven breathing begin to slow and pass away peacefully, looking as though she was seeing herself yonder towards here homeland.

" _Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic…._

 _Do thìr,….dìleas féin…."_  
"I….I see them…."She muttered in her native tongue, having a single tear stream down her face, having a weak smile appear on her face while I continued to sing her to sleep; sensing the auras of Japan's soul collectors float around us, making it seem that it was just the two of us when glows of gold, silver, and other light palettes of colors floated around us. "I-I'm going h-ho..home…."She uttered with her final breath, turning into a ball of light like the many others, then having two golden ones follow suit from her spirit as I stood and watched them begin to drift off; finishing the song for them to carry to their better place.

" _A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn….._

 _Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir…._

 _Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg…._

 _Maighdean….uasal bhàn…."_

Once the spirits of those souls were gone from site, I smiled weakly towards the sky, not looking over towards Kagome or her mate as I walked passed the silent Lord of the West, sensing the awe and alluring nature of my respects towards the creature be known. "Rin will be worried if we don't returned my Lord." I simply said, feeling him follow my lead back to the small hut where the small child and servant were in waiting.  
"Lady Michiko!" Rin beamed, running up to me and embracing herself around my waist. "Your back!"  
"Yeah…Yeah I am…" I smiled, knowing that my voice was giving away my sorrows I had felt when I struck the creature from earlier.  
"Eh? What's the manner?"  
"Oh…Just tired is all." I assured, not wanting this child of light to worry about my wellbeing. "Come…Let us rest…"  
"Oh…Okay!" She giggled, leading me back inside the hut, having Sesshomaru follow suit of the offer I suggested.

Soon, I was laying on a small mat with a blanket over me; hearing the sound of Rin and Jaken's soft snoring utter throughout the house. The only other person, other than me, who was awake, was Sesshomaru himself; who simply stared out the window. ' _Tomorrow is a better day to look forward too._ ' I told myself, shutting my eyes softly so that an dreamless slumber would take over for the evening; silently praying to not see another tragedy like tonight would not come; even for a little while.

* * *

I know it is a little rushed and blah...But I am terrible with fight scenes...Just terrible at them.  
But I try, so that counts for something~


	4. Questioning Thoughts

Third chapter~ Do a Happy Dance!

I must apologize for being so late- I was extremely busy with other activities.  
This chapter will be in Michiko's P.o.v~ And will switch between her and the other characters. I wonder what is going through old Fluffy's head; especially when troubles appears before the day is even done.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own my OC and the other OC's that will appear in future chapters. I also must tell you that this fanfic is a bit on the AU side of most things~  
And also, as from the fanfics you may have previously read or heard of: I only hold knowledge of the actually storyline of the Inuyasha series by a fair handful- So please forgive me if I mistake something or mistake on a characters personality.  
Another Disclaimer: I do not own any songs and/or lyrics- Those belong to their respectful artist that made them.

Name: Michiko Merodī (MiMi for short)

Age: A little over Kagome's Age (Or looks like it)

Race: Human (Or Immortal Enchantress- Whatever you prefer)

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Silvery Purple (Or a light lavender)

Eye Color: Honey colored that fades outward to a settle purple (Idk….Fun color eyes)

* * *

Chapter 3: Wondering Thoughts

 **Michiko's P.O.V~**

As soon as the break of dawn had just barely showed itself, I was outside of Rin's small hut and was heading out towards an empty field that was not far from the village. It was quiet, and everyone was still asleep: A perfect setting for my daily routine. ' _No one will notice until one calls it out._ ' I told myself, seating myself in the center of the field as I began to do the first thing that always came to mind sense I first began my path as a witch: Meditate and pray for those lost and not yet born. It is an odd thing, I know. But, oddly enough, it brought me some peace knowing that I was giving some lost soul a pray that they need in order to do was needed. And my first one went to the Jabberwockie that was lost the evening before the break of day, then to the elders that I lost from my home, and the list goes on. But I do what I must in order to have some form of sanity of the path I walk.

After about two hours had passed, I gave out my last silent prayer and stood up from my spot; placing an blindfold around my eyes as I walked further towards a set of dummies that was posted out like a sore thumb. I could tell it was for those that were more experience in demon slaying- so I safely assumed it was for Sango or her brother to use when practice was needed.  
( Side note: Like think of Witcher's training place in the games…I can describe it no better.)  
Once the blind fold was around my eyes, I carefully stepped up to one of the pillars, perfectly knocking the string that held the dodging log out of it place and began to let it swing side to side in front of me; letting it to an certain momentum as I began to let my sixth senses take flight.

Like a ticking clock, I let my hearing began to count the number of times the main target before me was swinging, keeping in mind of the illusionary targets that might have been there as well if I hold off more than one opponent. And that's was when I began to take action of my motions, unsheathing my blade out into the open.  
' _One o'clock!_ '  
 _'Five after!'  
'Ten o'three!' _And the list of different times and actions took place; counting every second of every minute of the hour that I called clear in my mind as I let my body gracefully dodge, hit, counter, and strike enemies that would or would not be there; but still letting the swinging log before me be my main focus as my practice continued to rein on even the villagers, and perhaps Rin herself, began to take notice of my odd routine.

 **Kagome's P.O.V~**

It was a nice morning to wake up on, having nothing but the feeling of relaxation be in place as I turned to find Inuyasha still quietly snoring away. ' _I guess he forgot to get some shut eye when I was gone._ ' I told myself, smiling to find that he still worried for me, even when I was not really in danger anymore.

Normally, he is usually the one up before I ever was; doing whatever he felt needed to be done with the house before leaving a note to would tell me he is with Miroku for another exorcism in an nearby village. But today was not one of those days. It was simply going to be a lazy day for him and I to have.

At least, that was I thought until Sango came storming inside our hut; Inuyasha up from his slumber as I sat up and stare at her, confusion hitting me square in the jaw when I saw that she look almost giddy. "KAGOME! INUYASHA! YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!"  
Inuyasha yawned softly, slightly glaring at the former demon-slayer as he rubbed the dust off his eyes. "Can it wait?"  
"COME ON!" She insisted, pulling both Inuyasha and I out of our huts and towards a field where all of the villagers, minus maybe Rin and Sesshomaru, were surrounded towards where Sango's and Kohaku's training area were. "IT IS UNBELIEVABLE!"  
"Exactly what is-" I had to stop in mid-sentence when my eyes saw Mimi, with her sword out, training like a professional swordsmen on crack. Even Inuyasha was caught staring at her in disbelief as we all watch her movements of her skills simply show through.

Her leaping , dodging, counter, strike, and defense was like she was water in a flowing river. No, she was like grace dressed in the meaning of deadly force. "Holy cow…"  
"How is she doing that with just an blindfold on?"  
"It's incredible!"  
"There's no way she's able to flow like that!"  
And many more comments about her talents were whispering amongst the villagers. Even Lady Kaede was at a loss of words. And that's when Mimi began to simply 'wow' us further when she then placed her magic into play.

"Aevon Blath!" She voice echoed out, and everyone that was here saw a blue aura light escape from her hands, flowing like a river towards the swinging pillar that was in front of her; forming into like an lily like flower when it got in contact with the object; as though was stunning it. And upon watching her further, Mimi back flip off of the small pillar she was balance on and landed perfectly before the gathering crowd, having some form of light form around her blade when she turned back to the pillar that was swinging. "Wen aep Cerbin!"  
When she called out that spell, a wispy force of light dashed away from her blade and towards the pillar, forming into a shape of what appeared to be a raven; dispersing in an instant when it made a gaping hole through the center of the log; snapping the rope that was holding the object in place to fall and land on the ground with a loud thud.

Nothing but silence fell upon the crowd when she removed her blindfold, taking a look at her handy work as she sheath her sword back in at her side. "….Still needs some work." She muttered aloud, turning towards the gather crowd. "Uh…I will replace this when I can." She said, blushing slightly as though she was now just realizing that there was a crowd of people who were watching her practicing of the sword.  
"T-That is amazing!" Rin called out from behind us, shoving us out of the way as she ran to her; jumping up and down with excitement. "You were like 'boom' 'swoosh'- A-And than you d-did a kick like 'ha!'"  
"Easy there little one." Mimi told Rin, gently placing an hand on top of her head to keep her from bouncing up and down further, having a small smile on her face when Rin's eyes looked up into hers. "No one wants to see you bounce off."  
"B-But you were so good!" Rin insisted.  
"I agree with her Mimi." I pitched in. "That was like any training I have ever seen."  
"Or skill." Inuyasha added in, folding his arms and pretended like he wasn't too impressed. "Which leads me to wonder what was your motive with that demon from last night- Why were you hovering over it like it was some lost child of yours?"

 **Michiko's P.O.V~**

I wasn't too surprise about Inuyasha's question, for it was bond to resurface at some point. However, I wasn't expected it to appear so soon; but I was still willing to answer in the best way I can. "She…She was just another soul that…was a victim to the shadows." I answered, feeling the expression of being baffled and confused formed on most of the peoples faces; especially Inuyasha's.  
"What does that even mean."  
"As it says in my answer." I answered, my heading turning to see Sesshomaru coming towards the crowd. "I can say no more than that."  
"And why not?!" Inuyasha further poked, not liking how I was leaving my answer. Though, it wasn't oo much of a surprise that he would do so. I did see him being rather dense on some topics, if not all. "Just who the hel-"  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome scold the poor fool, watching him tense up and look over at Kagome with an apologetic look; of which simple gave him a good talking about my respects of my answer and to go back into their hut . Once he did, along with the rest of the crowd, Kagome turned to me with a smile on her face. "Sorry…he's not much of an morning person."  
"Don't worry yourself about it." I assured, letting Rin hug me by the waist when the attention was drawn away from her. "Just go relax…I'll figure out a way to fix this mess up."  
"Okay." She answered before she assured me to not worry about my mess of the training equipment; wishing Lord Sesshomaru a good morning when he brushed passed her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken!" Rin cried in glee, running over towards the two men as fast she could. "Did you see Lady Michiko practicing?!"  
"Quiet girl!" Jaken scold the hyper child. "Do not delude yourself for us not to see this human's performance!"  
"Wasn't she amazing?!" She asked the two men, ignoring Jaken's further remarks when she ran back to me. "You're amazing!"  
"Oh…I guess." I said, turning back to exam my work. "I could do a bit better at my counter strikes...and my dodging and defense still need some work around the edges."  
This threw Jaken off. "….You're not serious, are you?" He asked me.  
"About what Master Jaken?" I asked as my reply to his own question.  
"About your performance with that weird sword of yours!" He exclaimed, pointing out my work with his odd looking staff. "This work of grace and death is unlike I seen from many other demons- Let alone from any mere human of your potential! In fact, if it wasn't for a few lingering dust of your gifted magic, this may very well looked like the work of Lord's Sesshomaru!"

Now it was my turn to wonder about the comparison of which he described. "Me…As powerful as Lord Sesshomaru?"  
That's when Jaken swallowed hard and turned up to his lord when he was now between myself and him. "I-I mean, maybe n-not as power- I-I mean-"  
"Shut up Jaken." He simply commanded the little toad creature, of which Jaken had done respectfully when he then turned to me, then back at my work, and then back at me.

"…I see nothing wrong with your skills Michiko." He said, making my heart skip a beat when only referred to me to only my first name. Not 'Lady' or even 'Miss'. No- Just my name, and nothing more.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V~**

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. No- that was an understatement: I could _**hear**_ and _**feel**_ my heart racing at a pace that I even thought Michiko would hear it. I thought it was never possible to feel this way for anyone- especially for a human. Yet, here I was, calling this human out by name only; and making it feel like heaven to my ears when I muttered her name aloud. "…Thank you for your input My lord." She sighed, unsure of how to take my reaction when Rin began to drag her off to one of her gardens that laid outside the village further down from where she, basically, destroyed a simple tree truck.

From where I stand, she was simply as much as my equal in power and some leadership. But what makes her far more different than many was the fact that she obviously held more knowledge of other demons and other creatures of this world and the next, she had magic that is unlike any I witness in my life time, and that she had a certain….kindness of her heart to have remorse for even the tainted of foes. And it all reflect from just last night- One mere night of an first encounter.  
"Milord….W-What are you thinking of?" Jaken asked when I continued to be silent and exam the remains of wood and the damage she had done to it; only to see through my mask when he put two and two together. "Milord….H-Have you fallen for the human witch?"  
I only remain silent to his question, hearing Rin call out my name from the distance, wanting me to join her and Michiko; which I quietly obeyed.

(Time skip~ YYYAAAAYY~)

All throughout the day, it was simply watching Rin gathering flowers for herself, Jaken, myself, and some for Michiko to share. However, the question Jaken had asked me had echoed in my mind for that amount of time. Could I have fallen for the human witch? And of such a quick state? It seemed unreal and unlogical to even think. Yet, I couldn't ignore the signs that were there: The heart racing, the why that even her name made me melt in a way, and how she simply…enchants my thoughts.  
"Rin found prettier flowers!" Rin called out to Michiko, handing her a sakura blossom that was from the sakura tree nearby. "Like you Lady Michiko!"  
Michiko simply looked at the blossom that was given to her, unsure to how she should feel about her comparison to the flower until she smiled and tuck the flower in Rin's hair. "No Rin….You are unlike any fair maiden I have seen."  
"Really?!" She asked, baffled. "How?"  
She replied by leaning in closer to her and muttered. "It's simple: You're simply shining a little light that can lighten anyone's day- and that's an gift that keeps the darkness at bay."  
Rin couldn't help but let out a small gasp, then giggle softly at the rather touching thought that was told by Michiko; her words also casting my heart to flutter more, which made it hard for me to keep my normally calm composer.

 **Rin's P.O.V.~**

I was overjoyed to hear that Lady Michiko give me such praise. It was not common that I get commented on how I look by many of the other women in the village; it was normally Lady Kaede, Lady Sango, and Lady Kagome. But to hear it from someone as pretty as her was just unheard of. "Thank You so much Lady Michiko!"  
"No, thank you Lady Rin." She replied, having that smile on her face as I giggled further and ran off to gather more flowers.

She had such a pretty smile and personality, but for some reason- It never shown through in her eyes. "Ah~ These look nice." I said to myself, beginning to gather up some of the yellow flowers in one patch of the field into my hands; my mind still kind of wondering why Lady Michiko's eyes looked so sad.

 **Michiko's P.O.V~**

' _Such an interesting child._ ' I told myself as I sat next to Sesshomaru, watching Rin gathering up some yellow looking flowers; smiling softly as I let myself listen to the song that the field was singing about. It was very relaxing and smooth, not like the loud thumbing of twisted cords or static mix of words that were not as pure or as clean from my era. In fact, I much prefer the sounds of the nature here than what my own era had to offer. "...May I ask you a question Michiko?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly, making me turn towards him with an curious expression on my face.  
"Uh…Sure." I replied. "What's on your mind?"

At first, he only remained silent, as though he was unsure of how to word of what he was going to say while he stared out towards the distance. "…I was wondering if you would…Like to accompany me on my travels…"He said, casually looking towards me with his cool stare as I blinked in a bit of shock. The Lord of the Western Lands….Wanted me to travel with him throughout this era of Japan….without another thought. It was odd, and was completely unexpected on my part, and I was sure it was the same for him.  
"I…I rather see what Kagome and her mate has to say about it first." I answered. As much as I would like to just say yes and go with my gut, I much prefer to have the say of Kagome and her mate; for reasons that Kagome is concerned family, and Inuyasha was included in that factor.  
"….I see." He muttered, raising up from his spot and gestured me to follow; commanding Jaken and his two headed Dragon companion to watch over Rin, who wanted nothing more than to continue to gather some flowers.

* * *

Short and blah chapter I know~  
But I will do better later- I promise.


End file.
